


You Called.......

by rubyluvsupernatural



Series: You Called..... [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3 months no sex, Angels, Arousal, Castiel-centric, F/M, Horny, Horny Reader, Hunters & Hunting, Interactive Fiction, Masturbation, Orgasm, Reader-Insert, Smut, Suffering, Top Castiel, Vibrators, castiel helps, hairy palm dean, its been 3 months, reader interactive, waited too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyluvsupernatural/pseuds/rubyluvsupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a request:  Reader hasn't had sex in a long time, and wont do it with the Winchesters. an unexpected visitor helps her out</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Called.......

You tossed your phone to the side. The story you were reading was not helping the issue. It didn’t matter how many times you made yourself cum, you were almost exploding with sexual need. It had been three months and you didn’t know how much longer you could last. 

You stood, pacing in your small motel room. The Winchesters were two doors down, doing research for the case you were working on with them. 

The Winchesters, the most gorgeous hunters on the planet, weren’t helping this burning desire in your core. Dean, with his chiseled jaw, emerald eyes, and satisfying bow legs; and Sam, his gorgeous long, thick hair, hazel eyes, and just how HUGE he was. Jesus, you had to stop thinking like this.

You growled, throwing on sweats, you decided to go to their room to see if they’ve come up with anything. You ran your hands through your long curls, trying to tame the bed head you had achieved during your marathon masturbation session. Once you were satisfied that the boys wouldn’t figure out what you had been doing, you left your room, making your way to their door.

You knocked, then stuck your hands in your hoodie pockets. Dean answered the door, his eyebrow shot up, a mischievous grin growing on his face. Your eyes widened and your cheeks grew red, he already knew.

“Well, Y/N,” he chuckled. “If you needed a hand with anything you shoulda just asked.”

“Shut up, Dean,” you snapped, moving past him into their motel room. 

Sam was sitting at the kitchenette, the lap top open in front of him. His eyes raised over the screen, meeting yours. “Ignore him, Y/N,” he smiled. He turned to Dean, giving him a bitch face. “Remember, you’re the one who ended up with hairy palms in Alliance.”

Dean glared at his brother, but kept his mouth shut. 

“Thanks, Sammy,” you sighed with relief. You moved to sit next to him. “Find, anything?”

“So get this,” Sam replied. “All of the vics had graduated from the same high school.”

You quirk an eyebrow at him. “Why is that so weird? There might be 2000 people in this town.”

“No, Y/N,” Sam replied. “It was a high school 500 miles from here.”

“That is weird,” you conclude, grinning at the youngest Winchester. “Nice work, Sammy.”

Dean moved towards the two of you. “I’m gonna see if Cas can zap us to the city they’re from.” 

“Cas?” you inquire, tilting your head in interest. 

The sound of a million fluttering wings filled the room.

Dean turned towards the sound. “That was fast,” he said, looking at the man in a trench coat. 

“You called, I came,” the blue eyed man’s voice was low and primal, and tugged at your uterus. 

Fuck.

“Cas,” Sam interjected, nodding in your direction. “This is Y/N, she’s helping us with the case.”

“Good to meet you, Y/N,” Cas moved forward, gripping your hand in his. “Castiel.”

A slight whimper came from your lips before you could compose yourself. You cleared your throat. “Nice to meet you, Castiel. I’ve never met an angel before.”

You could hear Dean stifling a laugh behind Cas and threw a glare at him. Castiel looked between you and the eldest Winchester, bewildered. 

“Well, guys, it’s late,” you say, trying to keep yourself from too much embarrassment in front of the gorgeous celestial being. You stood from your chair. “I say we get some shut eye, and get back at it tomorrow morning.”

“Sounds good to me,” Sam agreed, shutting his lap top. 

You stretch, then move to the door. “See you guys in the morning.”

You make your way back to your room, sighing with relief when you see your vibrator on the bed. Meeting the angel did not help with your horniness. You needed relief, NOW.

You quickly stripped off your clothes, and climbed under the sheet. A satisfied sigh emitted from you, the coolness of the fabric ghosting over your body. You rolled on your back, grabbing your breast, kneading it until your nipple grew into a hard nub. You picked up your vibrator, flicking the on switch. It came alive with a loud buzzing. You were glad you were a couple of doors down from the boys. The last thing you needed was them, or Castiel, hearing this.

An involuntary moan escaped your throat when you thought of Castiel. He had penetratingly blue eyes, mussed, thick brown hair, and full lips. He was the epitome of sex, the sex that you weren’t having anytime soon.

You sighed, moving your vibrator towards your wet folds. 

The sound of wings filled your room. Castiel was standing at the foot of the bed. 

“Oh my God!” you shriek. “Cas! What the hell!?” You pulled the sheet up around you, flicking your vibrator off.

“I……I was hearing prayers, yearnings….” He squinted at you. “I asked Dean about them, and he explained your……..your predicament to me.”

“Fucker,” you swore, cursing the eldest Winchester. 

“Y/N,” Castiel interrupted your cursing. He stepped towards the bed. “I have some,” he cleared his throat. “Some experience in these matters.”

Your eyes widened. Was Castiel propositioning you? Do angels have sex?

He met your gaze. “I have had sex before.” He said, answering your unasked question. 

You moved your eyes down, not wanting to meet his piercing gaze. “Oh,” you weren’t sure where to go from here.

“Y/N, you’re a beautiful human,” Castiel moved to the edge of the bed, sitting beside you. “Why have you chosen to suffer?”

You gaped at the gorgeous vessel. You hadn’t chosen this, it was the gig. Hunting didn’t leave much time for, well, extracurricular activities.

As if he just read your thoughts, he smiled sympathetically. “I can help you, Y/N, if you let me.”

You nod slowly, “Castiel, do you often propose to help humans with this type of thing?”

The angel shook his head, his eyes moving to your hand where your vibrator was resting. “Is this what you’ve been using?”

You nod, feeling your chest and cheeks start to flush. 

“I find these apparatuses fascinating,” Cas continued, palming the dildo, then turning it on so it hummed lowly in his hand. “How they provide so much pleasure to humans.”

His other hand moved to the sheet enveloping your body. “May I?” he asked, his blue eyes boring into yours.

You nod again, swallowing thickly. 

Castiel smiled, moving the thin fabric from you. His eyes seemed to drink in your form. His breath grew shallow. “You are beautiful, Y/N,” he said, his voice growing thicker with lust. 

You meet his gaze. “So are you.”

The angel chuckled, a shy grin forming on his lips. He gripped the vibrator and started to move it up your thighs. You shuddered, just this simple movement made you impossibly wet. 

“Y/N,” his voice cut into your silence. “May I?” he gestured towards the apex of your legs. 

You nod again, this time forcing words from your throat. “Yes,” you cleared your throat. “Yes, I would like that.”

Castiel’s mouth quirked up at the corner. He moved the vibrator higher, teasing your core. He ghosted it around your folds, watching your reaction.

You moaned, throwing your head back onto the pillow. The vibrations emanated through your body, bringing your core temperature up again. You moaned wantonly. 

The angel groaned lowly, watching your reaction. His lips crashed into yours, his tongue thrusting into you, claiming your mouth for his. 

You groaned low in your throat, matching his tongue’s ministrations. Your hips thrusted up as Castiel moved the vibrator to your wet entrance. Your breathing quickened, your hand moved to card through his thick hair. 

“Fuck, Cas,” you breathed out. 

Castiel moved the vibrator up to your engorged clit. His mouth moved to your ear. “Y/N, I want to watch you orgasm, please, do this for me,” he moved his mouth to suck on your neck.

You thrust your hips up, grinding into the vibrations. You weren’t going to last long. Cas moved one hand to your breast, kneading gently, your nipple responded quickly growing hard. 

“Dammit, Cas,” you moaned, gripping his hair and pulling him in for a deep kiss. “I cant…….”

“Then let go, Y/N,” Castiel’s voice was thick with need. He pressed the vibrator harder against your engorged nub. His mouth moved to yours, his tongue demanding entrance.

“God, fucking dammit,” your back arched, your orgasm crashing through you. 

Castiel pressed down on your lower belly, holding you still as he kept the vibrator against your clit. Your orgasm kept rolling through your body. His fingers massaged you as his tongue thrust deep into your mouth. When your orgasm subsided he removed the vibrator.

“Was that satisfactory, Y/N?” he asked.

You gazed at the angel through heavy eyelids. “Definitely,” you murmured. 

The angel smiled broadly, seemingly very happy that he had helped you out. 

You move to your elbows, gazing at the still fully clothed angel. The bulge in his pants made you crave more. “I want you, Cas,” your plea was quiet.

 

\---------to be continued


End file.
